Rose Petals
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: Claire Farron is finally happy again. She's been free from the horrors of l'Cie life for about a year now, and things are good. But when she meets an average enemy, she has to take up the name of Lightning again, rose petals and all. FFXIII is by SE. R&R.


Hey everyone! ^^ This is my first Final Fantasy fanfic, and it sucks. I wrote this pretty quickly, in the mood to write, but unable to think of anything to write. But, anyway, I LOVE Lightning(Claire Farron) from FFXIII, so I decided to write a story about her. There is no pairing in this story, due to the fact that Lightnign doesn't have a love interest(Sorry HopeXLightning fans, I can't please everyone). Anyway, I was listenign to "The Only Exception" by: Paramore for the first part of it, so that's why it's so slow. But then for the middle-end I started listening to "Defiers Of Fate" as well as "L's Theme" from Death Note, which was very helpful. I got inspiration from a picture too, and it gave me the idea to start this story, so thank you MaybeTommorow07 from Devaintart. =) I hope you all enjoy this! ^^ I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or anything else that obviously is NOT mine.

*I also have a dedication. I have a friend on YouTube whose birthday came and gone recently, and I felt bad about not being able to make a video for her. So, I settled for doing the only thing I could do. Which was write her a story. Sorry, I know you wanted a Lightis story, but...I'm kind of not in the Lightis mood right now. ^^ Happy late birthday, Zero! I hope that you especially enjoy this. ^^*

* * *

"Claire, can you help me with my Physics?" Serah asked, looking over at me from across the counter, as I polished my Blaze Edge. I looked up, my pink bangs hitting my forehead, then nodded, smiling gently.

"Absolutely, Serah." I replied, setting my sword down on my chair as I stood up, walking toward her. It had only been a year after my friends and I had saved the world. We now lived on Pulse, and despite the fact that it had only been a year, the city we lived in looked just like Bodhum, although the water surrounding it wasn't exactly crystal clear. We had named this city Eden, after the one frozen in midair. Cocoon hung in the sky above us, staring at me through the window that I walked past, heading to Serah's side. It was always there, looking down on me as I slept, brightening the sky when I woke up, serving as a reminder that fate can always be changed. The future is subjective, and the whole l'Cie mess was proof of that. I set my hand down on the table, and looked over her shoulder, my blue eyes blinking at the page in front of her.

"What is it that's giving you problems?" I asked, Serah turning her head and looking up at me with her soft blue eyes.

"This mechanical energy stuff. I can't understand it. It's too hard." Serah replied, running her hand over her ponytail on the left side of her head. I smiled, and sighed.

"Well, Physics wasn't ever my strong subject either. Why don't you take a break and go outside? Snow told me that he'll be home from work after Hope's school thing." I suggested, walking over to my Blaze Edge and folding it up, picking up the case and sliding the sword into it, setting it back down gently. Serah smoothed her sweeper down, and closed her book, giving me a skeptical glance.

"Are you going to come along if I go?" She asked, looking back over her shoulder at the living room where the laptop sat. I nodded, fixing my light pink sleeveless blouse and soft blue denim miniskirt, sliding my open toed sandals onto my feet, and adjusting the shin guards. I reached for my white leather vest, then one I wore when I was still a l'Cie, and I smiled down at it. I was a new person. I wasn't the shell of a human who had once been whole. I was no longer broken. I had a family now. I slid the vest on, strapping the straps, and shifting it so that it fell into its familiar position. Serah gave me a look.

"You're seriously not going to wear that, are you? That's the soldier uniform." She pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest. I sighed, and took it off, feeling exposed.

"Serah, I don't have anything else." I protested as she scooped it up out of my hands, and walked over to the trash can, throwing it out. She lifted her finger at my shocked expression, smiling gently.

"Hang on a second, I have something you might like." She took off up the stairs, leaving me alone. I sighed. She always did this. Whenever she found something wrong with something about me, she'd go find something to fix it. She'd always done it, even when we were kids, our mother and father still alive. My heart ached as I remembered those days, tears coming to my blue eyes.

"Mother, Father…I hope you're alright, wherever you are. Serah and I miss you." I dropped my head, my pink hair falling past my cheeks, my lips curling up in a slight smile. _That was fast._ I looked up to see Serah holding something, something that looked an awful lot like my mother's favorite powder blue duster skirt. I walked toward her, and narrowed my blue eyes.

"Serah, we can't use this! Remember how mom used to get mad whenever we even got close to it?" Serah nodded, and held it out to me, smiling.

"Mom wanted to give this to you for your sixteenth birthday, but she never got the chance. It's yours now, Claire." I looked down at it, and took it in my hands, the silky fabric soft on my fingers, and I looked back at Serah.

"Are you sure?" I asked, Serah nodding, as she walked behind me.

"Yeah, let me help you. She showed me how to wear it before she left." I let Serah help me put it on, buttoning the two middle buttons to hold it together, the sleeveless top lying on my shoulder on top of my sleeveless pink blouse, matching my eyes. Serah took a few steps back after coming around to my front side, and smiled at her handy work.

"Now you look good enough to go to the mall with Lebreau, Hope, Snow and I." She pointed out, nodding. I sighed, and smiled back.

"Thank you, Serah, I owe you one." I replied, as I followed her toward the door. She looked back, and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. We're sisters. This what they do for each other." She answered. I nodded, and smiled as we walked out the door, shutting it behind us as we walked down the street toward the mall where our friends were waiting. The sun shone down on my right side, and I turned toward it, looking up at the crystal orb in the sky known as Cocoon. _It feels like only yesterday when I was being chased all over that rock. I had Odin back then, but…_I lifted my left hand to my chest, where my l'Cie mark used to be. That spot was empty now, and I was truly grateful. I didn't have to worry about how much time I had left to fulfill an order I didn't even understand. I had my life back. I could live the way I wanted to. Free of the chains that being a l'Cie had held me back. I was free as a bird, able to fly across the sky known as life into the shining sunset at any speed or height I wished. My life was better. My heart throbbed, and I continued walking, following my rather anxious sister, who was now jogging down the street, restless to see her husband, Snow Villiers. I sighed, and jogged after her, my legs happily lifting themselves up and moving at the speed I commanded them to. It had been so long since I'd run, jumped, walked, or did something mildly athletic. The last time I'd done anything like that was the l'Cie mess last year. I was severely out of shape, but to the others, I was in shape. Still, after about a year of sitting on my butt on the computer looking for a job so that I could help Snow support the family. Despite the fact that I was the only Farron in the house, I thought that it was my duty as the oldest to support the family, as a father or mother would. I passed Serah, my strides both larger than hers, but faster than hers at the same time. I ran faster down the street, picking up my arms and legs, my pace doubling. I left Serah in the dust, looking back at her over my shoulder, Serah watching me fly with an astonished expression. The wind flew through my hair, my bangs flying into my blue eyes, grazing my smiling face.

"C'mon Serah! We're nearly there now!" I called, my sister struggling to keep up.

"Claire! That's not fair, you know you're faster than me!" She shouted back, actually trying to keep up now, her pace doubling, but still falling short of mine. I laughed, turning back around, weaving through pedestrians, and dodging skateboarders at the same time. I passed shops and restaurants along the street, people walking in and out of them as I passed. I tore across the street, lucky that the cars had stopped, flying into the parking lot of the mall, getting to the area in front of the mall, the little gathering area. I neared a stone wall, a low lying one that stood in front of the sidewalk in front of the mall doors, narrowing my eyes in anticipation. I hadn't attempted a front flip in ages, and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to complete one in one piece. I sighed, and pushed off, bending my upper body over, my lower body swinging up over my head as I flew over the stone wall. I touched my right hand to the top of the wall, as I started coming down toward the ground, my feet heading right for it. I smirked, my lip curling up. I bent my legs on impact, landing in a crouch, sighing. I stood there as my momentum caught up with me, the wind slamming down on me, ruffling my hair. Serah came up around the stone wall, panting hard.

"Seriously, sis, you need to go to the gym if you want to start running again. I can't keep up." She panted, breathless. I stood up, opening my eyes and smiling.

"Yeah, I guess. That was the most fun I've had in ages. Did you see me front flip over that wall?" Serah nodded, unimpressed.

"You've done that a thousand times. Snow told me." I snarled. _Damn you, Snow._ I made a mental note to kill that blond idiot later. I sighed.

"Anyway, we're going to be late." I replied, grabbing her hand and leading her through the doors, looking around. None of our friends were in sight, and Serah sighed.

"Maybe they cancelled while we were on our way here." Serah suggested, looking away. I widened my blue eyes, catching sight of little silver haired Hope, who was running toward us, Snow and Lebreau hot on his heels. I smiled.

"Maybe not, Serah." Serah ran out from behind me, tearing toward Snow at lightning speed. I shifted, flattening my left hand on my hip as Hope made it to me.

"Light, you came!" He pointed out, smiling up at me. I nodded, smiling.

"Of course. I'm sorry I didn't make it to you school thing. I was busy…But I made it in time to celebrate." I replied, poking his forehead playfully. Hope smiled.

"It's okay. I know you were polishing your sword." I averted my eyes.

"Sorry." I replied, giving him an apologetic look. Hope shook his head, and smiled again.

"No problem Light. You look different." He pointed out, looking me up and down. I nodded, and smiled again.

"Yeah, Serah made me wear something else other than my favorite outfit. I feel ridiculous." I replied, keeping my voice low so that Serah didn't hear me. Hope nodded, and smiled.

"You look good." I patted the top of his head gently.

"Thanks, Hope." The others walked toward us, their arms wrapped around each other while Hope and I just stood there, watching them. A flash disturbed me, a silver one. I flicked my eyes to Hope, but he was still next to me. I looked around, and took a few steps forward, watching the silver flash dance across my eyes again. _What the hell?_ Screaming erupted, and I looked to the right, seeing people running out of the store, screaming as flashes broke out in the room. Gunshots echoed, and I held my arm out, shielding Hope. Snow was livid.

"What now? Another Cavalry invasion?" I shook my head, watching the people walk out, carrying guns in their hands.

"No, some low level thugs who think they're all that." I answered, looking around. I saw no security guards, in every direction I looked, none stared back at me. _Where is the Guardian Corps? _I flicked my fingers toward Hope and Serah.

"Hope, can you go to my house and bring me my Blaze Edge, sword case, and Grav-Com Device? Serah, can you go with him and get my plates, _and_ my vest? Oh, and take this with you." I ordered, taking off the duster skirt, handing it to Serah. She took it with an unhappy expression. I smiled, and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to get it cut up. Now hurry!" I instructed, Hope and Serah running out of the mall, nodding. Snow, Lebreau and I stood calmly, facing the enemy with no fear.

"Snow, get Lebreau to a safe place, okay? I'll handle this." Snow nodded, and grabbed Lebreau's hand, as the thugs walked toward me, the foyer of the mall being empty except for me and them. I faced them with my icy blue eyes, scanning their profiles carefully. Two of them were buff and big, easily twice my size. Five were skinnier, smaller than me, about Serah's size, but harder looking. I sighed, rolling my head. Without my Blaze Edge, I was defenseless against the guns. I knew that I could die right then because of the terrorists. But then again…I'd changed my fate before.

"Hey, you! Girl!" One of them called, gesturing to me. I narrowed my eyes.

"What is it?" I replied, opening my eyes. The one with the biggest body mass smirked, his yellow teeth showing from between his lips. I shook my head. _Idiot. Haven't you ever heard of oral hygiene?_

"Why aren't you running? Are you not scared?" He asked smoothly, walking toward me, the other six following. I flicked my eyes from side to side, watching their movements carefully. _Four of them are pigeon-toed…The other three are flat-footed…This'll be easy._ I shook my head.

"Oh no, I'm scared. I just don't feel like moving." I replied lazily, closing my eyes as I yawned. The one who asked me the question snarled.

"How can you not be scared? I just killed two or three people in the span of five seconds! Isn't that scary?" I smirked, closing my blue eyes. _Try being turned into a l'Cie and being chased around Cocoon with the Grim Reaper on your heels. THAT is scary. _I shook my head, lifting my chin up into the air.

"Nope. Not scary at all." I answered, flicking my bangs out of my eyes without even touching them. Power rose inside me, a hollow, holy power, almost like when I was just about to summon Odin back when I was a l'Cie. Energy shot through my veins, strength following it, as that holy power roared inside me, begging for release. It really was Odin. I hadn't lost my connection to my Eidolon, even after my mark had been erased from my skin. I smiled. This was going to be easier than I thought. The man walked toward me, pointing his finger accusingly.

"Don't you dare mock me, scum!" He retorted, pointing the gun at my chest, as I stared back fearlessly.

"I'll mock you anytime I want, punk." I replied, snapping my teeth together. The thug got up into my face, and pointed his finger at my T-zone threateningly. I narrowed my ice blue eyes.

"Look, lady. You're going to pay for that. Right here, and right-"

"Lightning!" I turned my head, seeing Serah and Hope running toward me. Hope tossed me my Blaze Edge, and Grav-Com Unit, Serah hanging back. I caught the two weapons, sliding the Grav-Com Unit into my pocket, and swinging the Blaze Edge alongside myself, then man jumping backwards to avoid the blade. Serah ran over, and handed me my vest.

"Here, and your plates are attached to it, Claire." She explained as I strapped it up, feeling strong, like I could take out all seven of these street punks. I nodded, attaching my sword case.

"Thank you, Serah. Now go hide. I'll handle these guys." I replied, running toward them. Serah watched me go, smiling before Hope pulled her away from the scene. I ran right into the thick of them, slicing one up into the air, back flipping onto another one's shoulder, and pushing off, slicing the one that I flung into the air a few times, blood dripping to the floor as I carved wounds into his front side mercilessly. I was Lightning again.

I landed on the ground, rolling out of the way of one of another one's kick, sliding my Blaze Edge into its case as I rolled, spinning on my butt once I came out of the somersault, tensing my right leg, and sweeping it across the ground, taking one of the one's with the most body mass's legs out from under him, him crashing to the floor. I somersaulted backwards as another one tried to slam his foot down on my head, managing to get on my feet, and draw my Blaze Edge. This time, when it came out, rose petals followed it, much to my surprise. _What is this?_ I saw the one who had threatened me come toward my position, lifting his gun.

"You killed my best friend, bitch!" I shrugged, noticing three others coming at me from all sides.

"Like I care, ingrate." I sliced my right arm across the air, spinning, hitting three of the ones that were left right across their stomachs, killing them with hardly any effort. A silver object came at me from the side, and I widened my eyes, cart wheeling out of the way, using one hand, the other holding my Blaze Edge as I clicked my fingers over my pocket holding my Grav-Com Unit. A purple wave washed over me, and I felt gravity's hold let go, making me weightless. _It's time to have fun._ I jumped up into the air, flying toward the skinnier one of the two, bringing my feet up toward my chest, then slamming them into his chest, sending him flying. I jabbed my Blaze Edge's sharp point toward his rib cage, but I missed, managing to cut open his side. I gritted my teeth, snarling quietly as I bent my legs, pushing off. He hit the wall above Serah and Hope's heads, the two of them ducking to avoid getting hit by flying men. I spiraled in mid air, landing so that I was facing the one who had threatened me. He glanced around the room, blood pooling at his feet, my shoes untouched.

"But-But how? There's not a single scratch on you, and you don't even have any bullets lodged in your skin!" He exclaimed, as I swung the blood off of my Blaze Edge, rose petals flying off of it.

"I'm not obligated to explain my tactics to you, thug." I replied, getting ready. He lifted his gun, and fired straight at me. Time slowed down, and I sighed. _Too easy. _Something inside me snapped, and I cart wheeled, dodging the bullets by going right between them, firing my own from my Blaze Edge's gun form, the man running away toward the stairs, trying to keep his distance. I looked up at him as he jumped up the railing, firing my gun relentlessly, some of the bullets smashing through windows, others barely grazing him as he didn't stop moving, making it harder to hit him. And stay on target. I ran toward the stairs, dodging the bullets he shot at me, jumping behind tables and benches, firing bullets from them too. My attempts were useless. I had to get up close. I looked around as bullets flew around me, looking for a way up the stairs other than directly in front of him. I had to have some form of cover if this was going to work. I felt my Grav-Com Unit start to shut off in order to recharge, and I snarled.

"Damn it!" I cursed, looking out from behind the bench I was using as cover. I closed my eyes and thought for a second. The holy power was boiling under my skin kicking at my skin, roaring for release, for salvation. I curled my lip up. _So, you want to fight to, Odin? Alright, I'll give you a shot. _I set my Blaze Edge down, and held my hands in front of my chest, red light pulsing from it as I let go, a faint mark of a l'Cie glowing from where mine had used to be.

"Odin." I murmured, the rose shaped crystal appearing between my hands, as radiant and beautiful as it had been when I had first summoned it, glowing with that holy power that ran through my veins. I took the crystal in my hands, and threw it up into the air, jumping up behind it, pulling my Blaze Edge up with me. I sliced the crystal, breaking it, a rose opening up on the ground below me, red energy coming up in a protective ring, shielding me. Odin appeared, stretching outward as the petals of the rose bent backwards, a huge pulse of red strength rippling through the air. I sighed, smiling as I flew back down toward him, reaching out with my hand. Odin took it and swung me back up into the air, pulling out his blade. I somersaulted, and landed with my feet spread, my arms outstretched from myself, holding my Blaze Edge in my right hand, the wind blowing rose petals around Odin and I, their luminous red light shining into my narrowed blue eyes.

"Cut us a path!" I exclaimed, my heart fluttering. Serah and Hope gasped from their hiding place, Hope beyond shocked. Serah buried her face in Hope's shoulder.

"Hope, she's not supposed to be able to summon her Eidolon. She's no longer a l'Cie. I'm scared." Serah murmured, her voice breaking. Hope rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't worry. Light'll be alright. You'll see." I snorted. _Damn straight. _I flicked my fingers, Odin rushing forward, his giant duel blades reflecting the light of the chandeliers into my eyes, brightening the room. I ran after him, as he sliced at the stairs, marble crashing to the floor. I jumped from piece to piece, keeping out of the way of Odin's sword strikes, the thug turning and running across the upper level, screaming like a little girl. My lip curled up. _That won't save you now._ Odin jumped up, shifting into horse form in mid air, as I made it to the top, sliding my Blaze Edge into its case again, hopping up onto his back as I grabbed his duel blades, Odin taking off the instant I hit his back. I glanced from side to side, not seeing the man anywhere, Odin sliding to a stop with a snort. I flicked my eyes from side to side. _Where are you, fool? _He didn't come out, probably afraid to show himself in front of an Eidolon, let alone one that I shouldn't even be able to summon. Odin flicked his head at the store at the opposite side of the upper level, a silver flash shining in my eyes. He was taking aim. I gave Odin a kick, and he took off, running down the way, his strides covering a lot more ground then I ever could on my own. The man shot a few rounds at Odin and I, which I promptly deflected using Odin's duel blades. _If you aren't going to come out, then we'll MAKE you. _Odin came to a stop, seeming to read my mind, rearing upward, as I sliced my arm across the air, rose petals blowing around us.

"The storm is here!" I bent my legs after I got up onto Odin's back, and pushed off, holding the duel blades alongside myself, before starting to spin, purple rings of power dusted with rose petals blowing off of me, the air seeming to shatter like glass as the rings blew through the stores, starting to level the entire upper floor of the mall. The roof barely held as I landed on the ground in front of Odin, one lone lightning bolt coming down, striking the store directly in front of me, a scream echoing in it. My lip curled up. _We hit our target. _I stood up, connecting the duel blades, and handing them to Odin, who took them into his mouth, blinking his eyes.

"Thank you, Odin. Until we meet again." He nodded, and jumped away, fading into rose petals, which dissolved into red sparkles, which swirled around me in the gentle wind. I watched them dance across my skin, sinking back into my body, the glow on my chest vanishing, along with the faint mark. I held my hand to my chest as the holy power died down. _Just what was that? Was it a divine intervention? Or am I still a l'Cie? _

"Lightning!" I turned around, seeing Snow and Lebreau running toward me, Serah and Hope following. I flattened my hand on my hip, resting my hand on my Blaze Edge's handle. Serah ran to me, checking me over, yet finding nothing.

"You aren't hurt at all! How did you do that?" I shrugged.

"Part of being a soldier. You pick these things up as you go along." I replied, glancing at the store where the man had died. Hope sighed.

"Well at least that's over. I don't ever want to see you kill like that again." Hope shook violently, almost unable to bear the thought of it. I put my hand on his head gently.

"Don't worry, Hope. I don't like killing like that either. But they had to go down." I replied, looking around. Snow turned toward the one I had missed, and balled his hand up, punching him in the face, breaking his jaw.

"That's for trying to kill my sister, asshole." Snow snarled at the now dead man, Hope, Lebreau, and Serah laughing while I smiled. Hope sighed, Snow grabbing him in a bear hug.

"Was that enough of a celebration?" He asked, Hope nodding.

"Yeah, that was fun." He answered sarcastically as the Guardian Corps finally arrived. I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest.

"About time. Let's get out of here guys." I pointed out, walking toward the broken stairs, and jumping down them, carefully pushing off from each piece I landed on, Snow carrying Serah and Lebreau, Hope jumping down behind me. The police faced us, and I showed them my shoulder.

"Sergeant Farron of the Guardian Corps." They nodded, and lifted their hands to their foreheads.

"M'am, what are your orders?" I smiled, and sighed. _All in a day's work. _

"Just get these civilians out of here safely, and I'll show you the rest."


End file.
